scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
When You Wish Upon a Scare
When You Wish Upon a Scare is the second episode of the first season of Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! (Catfish Co.). Premise The gang goes to an observatory to view a presentation on space, however it seems that a constellation has come to life and is wreaking havoc on an astronomer. Plot A man was looking into a telescope in a large observatory on a dark night. "Ugh! Yup Mars is still there, and so is Jupiter, and the sun, and the stars! Gah this job is so boring I am sooooo close to quitting!" He said in frustration. "Jet, where's our coffee!!?" "Don't worry Leo, I, ex-astronaught Jet Walker shall get you the perfect cup of piping hot coffee." A voice announced from out in the hallway. "Hurry up, it'll soon be your turn to monitor the sky. Even though nothing ever changes!" Leo complained, kicking a chair. "Grrrrrrrrrr....." A growl growled. "What in Orion's Belt was that?" Leo said. "Rrrrroooooaarrrrr!!!" Roared a bear that's fur looked like the night sky full of stars, a few of them connecting to form the Ursa Major constellation. "Ahhhhhhhhh!!!! Great Scorpio, it's the Ursa Major, but real!" Leo screamed running around the office as the bear gave chase, destroying equipment and throwing things off of tables. The bear chased Leo into the one door leading to the hallway. "Mommmmy...." Leo said, his voice slowly getting quieter. Eventually a tall man with broad shoulders, gray hair and a large, defined chin walked into the destroyed office with coffee. "Leo I've got your piping hot... Wow if you wanted more creamer you could've just told me." --- The mystery machine cruised down a road, passing trees and a beach. "Oh boy Scoob, are you ready for some astronaut food?" Shaggy cheered, patting Scooby on the head. "Reah!" Scooby licked his lips. "Aren't you guys excited for the presentation we're going to see? SPACE: THE FINAL FRONTIER." Velma said exaggerating the name of the movie. The gang was silent. "I'm excited to meet ex-astronaut Jet Walker. SEVENTEENTH PERSON ON THE MOON." Fred cheered, exaggerating just like Velma. "Oh wow. Nice. Neat." Shaggy, Scooby and Daphne muttered. "This presentation got 5 stars on Relp!" Velma complained, crossing her arms. "I'm excited to learn more about astrology. Fred turn up that music." Daphne said. "First of all Daphne, we're going to learn about astronomy not astrology. And second of all, why did you make Fred turn up this garbage music?" Velma asked, covering her ears while the radio played some heavy metal. "Well my sign is Capricorn and according to this website on astrology, Capricorns love music, any kind." Daphne said, leaning backwards, banging her head to the music. Velma turned the music down. "Daphne, all of that horoscope nonsense is just that, nonsense." "Reddy ratch out!" Scooby warned as a really old man walked in front of the Mystery Machine. "Ahhhhhh!!!!!" The gang screamed. Fred braked really hard and the gang flew into the windshield, their faces squished. "Do not go to that cursed observatory!" Warned the old man. "Ahhhhh!" "Agh!" The gang screamed in fear again. "What?" Fred asked nervously. "Asteroid!" He screamed, running away wildly until he ran into a tree and fell down. "Like, I don't see an asteroid." Shaggy said. "He crazy." Scooby said, snapping his fingers "Shall we continue?" Fred said, continuing the drive. --- The gang walked into the observatory to see many tourists and scientists walking around. "Like, where's the gift shop?" Shaggy asked hungrily. "I need me some astronaut eats." "We'll get there, after the presentation." Velma explained "The gift shop is to your left and the auditorium where the presentation is going to be held is down the hall." Said a woman dressed in a fine suit. "Thanks...uh who are you?" Fred said. "I'm Debby Nova, I run the Galactican Observatory." Debby introduced herself. "If you're the owner you must know about the crazy guy roaming the streets outside of the observatory." Fred said. "Hmmmm... Oh Bob Arthur. He once was a famous astronaut who was put on a mission, but he freaked out and got off of the rocket before takeoff. Ever since he has protested anything space, including this observatory." Debby explained. "Aww how sad." Daphne said. "Yeah but he's been frightening visitors for a while now. Ever since we started playing SPACE: THE FINAL FRONTIER." Debby said, exaggerating the presentation's name. "Look, the auditorium! Thanks for the help Debby." Velma thanked excitedly. "It's no problem kids, have a great day!" She said, walking away. The gang walked in and sat down. A man handed out 3D glasses. All of a sudden the chairs in the auditorium all reclined back so everyone was facing up to the ceiling where an image of space was being projected. "SPACE: THE FINAL FRONTIER!" A loud voice announced as the ceiling zoomed in from the edge of the universe into a still image of the earth. "Wow!" The audience gushed. All of a sudden the space bear came down from the ceiling and landed in the middle of the auditorium and roared. "What was that?" Many people muttered (since they are facing up they can't see the beast). "*ahem* ROOOOOAAARRRR!!!!!" Roared the Ursa Major again. "No seriously what was that?" A bunch of people starting muttering. The bear jumped onto Scooby's chair and roared at him. "Rahghh!!" Scooby screamed, as he, Fred, Daphne, and Shaggy got up out of their chairs. Meanwhile Velma tried, but was too weak to sit up. "Ggggggg...Ggggggg..." She said, straining her muscles. "Ok, I'm gonna need some help here." Fred and Shaggy came and grabbed her as everyone ran out of the auditorium. The gang ran out of the auditorium huffing and puffing as they ran into Leo who was carrying a bunch of papers, which he dropped. "Hey kids, watch where you're going!" He said, rubbing his head. "Like, we're sorry. We were busy being chased by a bear from outer space!" Shaggy said, Scooby imitating the bear behind him. "The Ursa Major!" Leo shouted. "The Ursa Whatta?" Shaggy said. "The Ursa Major is one of the many constellations that makes up the night sky. Its shape is said to resemble that of a bear. Many of the other constellations are said to make the shapes of saucers, lions, fish, goats, twins, crabs, hunters, etc." Velma explained. (This is Velma's mind-eye thing). "Oh." Shaggy said. "Alright gang, we have to solve this kooky mystery." Fred said. "You guys solve mysteries? I'm one of the telescope operators here, Leo Archer, and that horrible space freak has been haunting me since two days ago!" Leo explained. "Ooo this is the perfect day for a mystery. Today is Saturday and that is, according to this website, the Capricorn's lucky day." Daphne said. "We're gonna solve this mystery!" Fred and Velma rolled their eyes. "Let's split up gang, but today, I feel like changing it up a bit. We always split up the same way, why don't we go with different people this time." Fred said. "I'll go with Shaggy and the girls, you can go with Scoob." "Raaaagggggyyyy!!!" Scooby sobbed. "Scooooobbbby!!!!" Shaggy sobbed back dramatically as they both hugged. Dramatic music played. "Quit it you two, you'll survive." Fred said. --- Daphne, Velma, and Scooby walked into the telescope room where they saw Jet Walker fiddling with and looking through the telescope. "Hello, you must be tourists, it is I, Jet Walker, ex-astronaut and now telescope operator." Jet Walker said enthusiastically. "We're here to solve the Ursa Major mystery." Velma stated. "Ah yes, I've heard about that monstrous space creature, it is quite ravenous." Jet said. Velma, Daphne, and Scooby walked around the room looking for clues. Velma walked over to Leo's desk and picked up a DVD. "Hmmm...that's odd. Why would Leo have the DVD for SPACE: THE FINAL FRONTIER?" Velma said, once again announcing the movie's title. "That sure is odd." Daphne said. Scooby was sniffing the floor and he pointed like an arrow out to the hallway. "Clue." Scooby said. "Let's follow Scooby's nose. According to my horoscope I should 'follow the long nose of the dog for good fortune'". Daphne said. "Wow that is oddly specific." Velma said. The girls followed Scooby out the door. --- Meanwhile, Shaggy and Fred were looking through the auditorium. "Like, we haven't found any clues and my stomach is growling up a storm." Shaggy complained. "ROOOOAARRRRR!" "Wow Shag, maybe we should eat. Your stomach growling is shaking all of North America!" Fred exclaimed. "That wasn't, like, me." Shaggy said, nervously. "ROOAAARRRRR!!!" The Ursa Major roared, bursting through the door. "Zoinks!" Shaggy screamed. "What are you Shaggy? Some sort of monster magnet. I mean geez whenever you and Scoob split up you guys get attacked." Fred said. "Like, this isn't the time Fred!" Shaggy exclaimed. "Run!" The two friends ran out of the auditorium and into the Space museum where they ran into the anti-gravity simulator. "Woah!" They both said as they began to float in the air. The bear followed, floating after them. Velma, Scooby, and Daphne passed in front of the glass window where Shaggy and Fred were being chased by the Ursa Major. Their backs were turned so they couldn't see what was going on. Scooby's nose ran into a paper. "What's this?" Velma said, picking up the paper. "27.52, 82.33" she read. "Hmmmm..." "Awwww. Neither of those are a Capricorn's lucky number." Daphne complained. Meanwhile, Fred and Shaggy were pounding on the window, but their screams were muted by the glass. "C'mon, let's go back to the Telescope Room. I have a hunch about something." Velma said. The three walked back to the room. "Ri'm oddly rot scared." Scooby said nonchalantly. "Why ro I feel rempty?" Shaggy and Fred burst through the door in panic and ran in the direction that their friends did in a dizzy, disoriented state. The bear emerged in a regular state and ran off. --- Daphne, Scooby, and Velma walked in to the telescope room to see Jet sitting at the telescope. "Hi Jet, sorry to bother you again, but could you input these coordinates into the telescope. I wanna see what it's aimed at." Velma said. "Sure." He went over to a computer and typed in some numbers and the telescope adjusted to a certain angle. "Wow!" Daphne and Scooby said in awe. Velma peeked into the telescope and saw the sun. "What? This doesn't make sense. The sun? This was supposed to be the key evidence but it's just the sun?" Shaggy and Fred ran into the telescope room. "We like just ran into tall, dark, and out of this world!" Shaggy said. "Scooby!" Shaggy ran two his pal and gave him a big hug. Scooby shed a tear. "Oh brother." Velma said. "Well we found that that living constellation has been looking through the telescope and the Leo for some reason has the disc of SPACE: THE FINAL FRONTIER." Daphne explained. "I think it's time to capture that scare bear." Fred said. --- "Like, Mr. Teddy Bear, I bet you won't come and eat us!" Shaggy taunted. "We aren't scared rof rou!" Scooby said. "RROOAARRR!!" Growled the Ursa Major as it barreled towards the two cowards. "Agghhhhh!" The two screamed as they ran for the auditorium. The bear followed. The two ran in front of the chairs and turned at the last second so the bear fell onto a seat. "Now!" Fred yelled. Daphne pulled a lever causing the seat to spin rapidly and the shut on the bear, trapping him. "Good work fellas." Velma said. "Reunited and it feels so good." Shaggy and Scooby sang in harmony. "Now let's see who this scare bear really is.." Fred said reaching for the bear's head, however the bear broke free before he could unmask him. "Or not!" "Ahhhh!" Daphne screamed. "Settle down Daphne you've gotta have good self-control like the Capricorn you are!" "Oh would you stop Daphne! Astrology isn't real, you shouldn't let some made up thing define you." Velma said. "We have bigger problems! Run!" Fred said. The chase starts Fred and Daphne run through the space museum and dress as tour guides. They guide the bear into the Multiaxis Chair for astronaut training. They turn it up to full speed and he spins uncontrollably. Fred stops it, but the bear comes out not phased. They run away. Shaggy and Scooby run into the gift shop followed by the bear. They pretend to be mannequins and the bear passes them by. Velma runs into the auditorium and the bear follows, Velma puts a horror movie clip on the ceiling and the bear runs off scared. Chase ends with the gang all back isn't the telescope room. "Phew. That was close." Fred said. "Too close." Daphne said. "Hmmm... I'm gonna check those numbers again in the telescope." Velma said, typing away at Jet's computer. "Roh-no!" Scooby covered his eyes as the Ursa Major lurched into the room menacingly. "Like, uhhhhh, guys." Shaggy moaned. Daphne and Fred turned but Velma didn't. "I'm busy." Velma responded "Uhhhhhhh...." The 4 said dumbfounded as the bear roared at them, running straight at them. "Jinkies! I've solved the mystery!" Velma said, turning around. "Ahhhhh!" She screamed. She kicked A rolling cart full of supplies towards the bear and it hit him, causing him to fly into the wall. "You don't interrupt my genius, SON!" Velma said. --- Two police officers were there as well as Debby. "So who is this living constellation?" Debby asked. Daphne pulled off the mask. It was Jet. "Jet Walker?!" A bunch of onlookers said. "Yes tis I, ex-astronaut Jet Walker." He said sadly. "Jet had made a huge discovery which would make him famous once again, but he didn't want to share that fame with anyone, even his fellow telescope operator Leo Archer." Velma explained. "You see Jet discovered a new planet-like object and he knew that Leo was with him when he discovered it, so he wanted to make Leo quit before announcing his discovery to make sure he got all of the glory." "He stole the DVD for *ahem* SPACE:THE FINAL FRONTIER, and replaced it with one that has a hologram of the Ursa Major Monster." Fred said. "The bear during the presentation was only a holographic image. And he placed the DVD in Leo's work station to frame him. He figured if Leo didn't quit, he could frame him for a crime he didn't commit." "We figured out that Jet was the monster two ways. The first was the two times the bear was put through the astronaut simulations. The bear didn't get disoriented or sick when he went through the anti-gravity chamber or the Multiaxis Chair and since he was the only one of our suspects to actually experience what space itself is like, he would be the only one who wouldn't get sick or disoriented." Daphne explained. "Like, but the real kicker was this. The first time Velma asked Jet to input the coordinates in the telescope that she, Daphne, and Scoob found, he input the wrong numbers so we would be thrown off of his trail." Shaggy said. "Luckily I input the coordinates a second time and found Jet's discovery." Velma said. "I,-" Jet paused. "We know, ex-astronaut Jet Walker." Everyone said in unison. "Would've been in the spotlight again if it weren't for you meddling kids and your dog." He whimpered. "Scooby-Dooby-Doo!" Scooby cheered. "Asteroid!!!!!!!" Bob Arthur screamed crazily as he ran past everyone. Writer's Note Feel free to review (: Locations *Galactican Observatory **Telescope Room **Gift Shop **Auditorium **Space Museum ***Anti-Gravity Chamber Cast and Characters Villains *Ursa Major Monster Suspects Culprits Notes/Trivia *Daphneism- Interest in and Belief in Astrology Quotes * "Reunited and it feels so good." -Shaggy and Scooby Home Media Category:ScoobyDude34's Stuff Category:Episodes